


don't want the world

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: tumblr prompt: again, congrats on the followers love! soo i'd prompt malec + alec's bday and magnus puts a lil party together for him and when they're alone alec tells him how happy he makes him??? thanks love





	don't want the world

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Izzy and Maia are the last to leave the party, and Alec closes the door behind them before pressing his back against it. He takes in the sea of empty glasses, colourful balloons, plates of food on every available flat surface, and the man standing in the middle of it. Magnus’ jacket catches the soft light of the loft, the chain on his belt swings as he makes his way to Alec, a smile on his face.

“Thank you,“ Alec says as soon as Magnus reaches him, his hands settling on Alec’s chest as Alec’s own find their place on Magnus’ waist. A soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead, and then a whisper against it, “This is the best birthday I’ve had in a very long time, maybe ever.“

Magnus’ smile grows, deep crinkles forming around his eyes, and it’s like looking at the moon, bright and magnificent, lighting up even the darkest night. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you, how happy you make me?“ Alec whispers, suddenly overcome with it. Because he can remember his last birthday: he hadn’t even realised what day it had been until Izzy hugged him and gave him a wrapped up denim shirt. And he had thought that would be all his birthdays for the rest of his life. A gift from his sister, a hug from Jace, a fire message from Max.

Only to find himself here a year later. In a loft in Brooklyn, that was filled with people who cared for him and loved him for most of the night; standing in front of the love of his life, the man he comes home to every night. He never thought he’d feel as happy and loved as he does, not only now, but every single day.

“You lit up my entire world,“ Alec says. “I love you, I can’t ever say it enough to convey how much.“

And the expression on Magnus’ face is one Alec knows well, the stricken look of faint disbelief, before the words settle and sink in. 

“I love you, Alexander, in a way I never thought I’d love anyone,“ Magnus whispers. “And your happiness is one of the most important things to me, I would give you the world to see you smile.“

“I don’t want the world, I want you,“ Alec says. “I only ever want and need you.“


End file.
